


Don't Drag Me Down

by happytimelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acting, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Comfort, Dancer Harry, Drag Queens, Drunk Louis, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Nicknames, Romance, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Top Louis, University Student Louis, af, i didnt use archive warnings bc its only mentioned/doesnt fully happen, itll make sense idk, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, quick to the story, this story is a mess im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytimelouis/pseuds/happytimelouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Fic was loosely inspired by the movie The Birdcage. Its fucking awesome. Please watch it.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson is a soon to be graduating senior with a Theater Arts degree, he has yet to finish up his last assignments. Needing to study, he visits the local cafe, but his private time is cut short when he introduces himself to a tall, curly haired boy seated next to him. After striking up a conversation, Louis learns the boy is a preformer, excited to find someone who shares the same interests. But when he finds out the preforming hes doing, hes not sure whether to be shocked or. . . . turned on.</p><p>lots of gay, such gay<br/>so gay its gayer than me</p><p>Created July 2015 (Reupdate: February 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. patience took you for everything

**Author's Note:**

> VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!! I did not use the archive warning Rape/Noncon because its not the entire plot of the story if you catch my drift, but there IS sexual assault and mentions of it so PLEASE do not read if the subject is something you can't handle.
> 
> Much love to you guyssss and I hope you enjoyyyyy <333
> 
> (((((ALSO MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT AS HELL but i onLY HAVE TIME FOR SHORT ONES IM SORRY)))))

Louis woke up with a crook in his neck and tired eyes, yawning then groaning.  
He woke up on the sitting chair sat in his apartment living room, the curtains lie left open, the morning sun blinding him, leaving his eyes squinting closed.  
"I was wondering when you'd wake up!" a loud, booming, Irish voice spoke from the other side of the room.  
After his eyes adjusted, Louis saw his roommate Niall on the couch, a gaming controller in his hands, focused on the video game playing on the television screen.  
"You were up all night again weren't you?" The blonde lad spoke, pausing his game and standing up to grab a bag of crisps on the coffee table that sits between them.  
Louis ran his fingers through his feathery hair and let out a sigh, "'Course I was, this damn class is killing me, mate. I think I'm literally going to die because of this, better prepare a eulogy for my funeral."  
Niall burst into full on laughter, "I'll say how pathetic you sounded complaining about your college work before you died, what a way to go out."  
Louis laughed and shook his head, "Whatever, I've just gotten really stressed about this. I don't want to fail, this is everything. I just want to get out there on stage and make my mark, you know?"  
Niall rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, making your mark."  
"At least I'm making something of my life, you're the ass who's barely passing his classes, still not sure of what he wants to do."  
"I'm just here cause my parents want me here, I could be out there being a guitarist, shredding on stage, and you know it!" he shoves a few crisps into his mouth and flops back down onto the couch where he was sat earlier.  
"You're right, you could be smashing it right now," he had to agree, the kid had talent, he just didn't know how to get out there. "Anyways, I think I'm headed out to study, theres just too much to do."  
Niall groaned, "We never go out anymore, Louis! We could be out there, hitting up the pub and getting our dance on, its been weeks since you've come with me, you've got to come back in time to go out, relieve some of that stress. Maybe even meet some handsome guys," Niall wiggled his eyebrows.  
Louis weighed his options, thinking maybe one night out with Niall couldn't hurt, as long as he stayed sober enough to wake up in the morning to get back to his studies. He'd certainly not be staying the night with anyone he met like Niall was insinuating.  
"We'll see, Niall," Louis threw the book that had been sitting on his lap from the night before onto the ground in front of him and stood up. "I've really got to shower though, haven't in a while."  
"Thats totally disgusting," Niall said laughing.  
"I know," Louis lifted his arm and held it up in front of Niall "Its so bad, isn't it?"  
"Louis, you're so disgusting," Niall pushed Louis off. "Go shower before I move out cause of the smell."  
Louis laughed, triumphantly walking towards the bathroom hence annoying Niall.

\--  
After his shower, Louis' aches from sleeping on the chair seemed to die down and he felt energized and awake. Maybe he would go out to town with Niall and meet a few handsome guys that would never meet up to Louis' standards (but he'd clearly play them anyway), and have a good time for once.  
He dressed himself casually and left to the living room, Niall invested in his video game once again.  
He took the books from the chair and floor and puts them into his backpack, then swung it over his shoulder.  
"I'll be heading out now, wanna come? I'm going to the cafe down the road," Louis said grabbing his denim jacket and beanie and putting them on to keep him warm in the changing seasons outside.  
"No thanks, mate, you'll have your head stuck in your book, I'd rather be not bored," Niall teases.  
"Keep that attitude up and there is no chance I'm going out tonight."  
"Right! You're absolutely amazing, Louis, couldn't be any better, you're the best!"  
Louis bowed, "That's more like it. See you later, Niall!"  
"Later, Louis!" He turns back to his video game and Louis leaves the apartment and onto the streets.

\--  
"Thanks," Louis says after paying the barista for his coffee and taking a seat near the back of the cafe with his books and computer and began to read. It was beginning to become a routine, over and over again he'd study and sleep, rarely eating because he would be too focused to remember basic things.  
But the coffee helped him.

An hour had passed and Louis already felt himself get bored, and almost tired that he yawned, stretching his arms out. He wondered if he'd actually be awake enough to be with Niall tonight, he wasn't sure if he could handle it, which made him pout because before this he was out almost every night of the week, spending nights in different places and making drunken memories with his friends.  
Louis sighed and got up to order another coffee when the door of the cafe opened and a deep voice spoke, drawled and rough, "Janine, how have you been?"  
It must have been the barista's name because she completely left the counter, leaving Louis alone, still waiting to get his coffee.  
"Hello, love!" The barista, Janine was her name Louis could assume, said cheerily.  
Louis looked over to the door, impatiently tapping his foot when he spots where the voice had come from.  
A tall, gangly man with chocolate, curly hair tumbling down his shoulders and back, strutted in and embraced Janine (who Louis wished was making him a coffee right now). He was much taller than her, especially cause he was sporting glittery boots with heels which caught Louis' eyes first. He wore a shirt, or more so let a shirt hang off his shoulders, covered in weird floral patterns, his tattooed chest showing quite clearly. He was definitely a sight, but Louis couldn't place whether it was a good one or just plain odd. But it was his eyes that made Louis stare just a little longer than he should, they were strikingly green and-was that eyeliner? He couldn't tell.  
"Today's going to be a rough one, Janine," he says, his voice is smooth like honey which sent a shiver down Louis' spine. "I'm going to need a spot of coffee, hows about your specialty? My favorite."  
"Oh, anything for you, dearie," she said hugging him once more then heading behind the counter to make the man a drink.  
"Uh, I'd also enjoy a drink," Louis clears his throat, "since I was here first," he mumbled under his breath for no one to hear.  
"Apologies," The tall man said behind Louis, a little too close for his comfort.  
Louis turned and took a half step back, flustered by his mere presence, "Oh no, not at all."  
The man grinned at him.  
Seeing him up close really did make him something to look at, and Louis could confirm the man was wearing eyeliner and his eyelashes were magnificently long, but he looked good, gorgeous even.  
"Here you are, love," Janine hands him the coffee past Louis.  
"Bless you, Janine, thank you," he nods in thanks and struts off to the tables, just happening to sit down at a table next to Louis'.  
Louis, still watching him, was interrupted by Janine's voice, "Can I help you?"  
"Oh," he looks between the two. "Yeah."

Louis took the coffee into his hands, instantly feeling relaxed by the warmth of the heated drink. He slumped back down in the wooden chair he had set up and set his coffee down, and opens another book that lies on the table in front of him.  
But something is making him itch.  
He looks up from his book on Shakespeare's History to the table next to his.  
The man, who ordered a drink just moments ago was looking at the book in Louis' hands, curious, as he sips his beverage. He feels uncomfortable as the basically half dressed stranger watches him.  
He obviously wasn't aware of the staring, so Louis cleared his throat to capture his attention, "Need something?"  
His eyes dart to Louis' and a smirk forms on his thin lips, "Sorry, I was just curious as to what book you're so intently reading."  
"Oh," Louis relaxes a bit, "just a history on Shakespeare's plays and what not, trying to study for a few final assignments." 

"Thats lovely," the man purred, bringing his cup to his lips for another sip of coffee. "What are you studying for?"

Louis' eyes lit up, he always got a bit excited when someone showed interest in something he enjoys, "To get my degree in Theater. Theater arts."

"Theater Arts, hm?" He says before setting down his coffee and breathed out a sigh and a smile. "You into acting? Preforming on the big stage?"  
His smile sets Louis off a bit, he cocks his head to the side and brushes his fringe from his eyes, "Actually, yeah. I want to become an actor."  
"Really?" Curly quirks an eyebrow, "Interesting. I'm quite the performer myself."  
Louis instantly smiles back at him, "Really? Wow, I've never met someone out of college who is actually interested in the same thing as me," he laughs into his hand and Harry lets out a quiet one in return.  
"Yes, well, I don't think the preforming I-" before he could finish, Louis' phone went off interrupting the conversation that Louis was actually getting really into. Louis pulled his phone out and noticed text notifications and some voicemail he hadn't noticed, all from Niall.  
"Excuse me, sorry," Louis said standing up and over to the side of the table to answer, Harry sipped his coffee watching him as got up.  
"Niall, mate, whats up?" He answered, a hint of worry in his voice.  
"Where are you, Louis?" His loud voice piercing through the phone, "Its getting late, you promised you'd go out tonight, Ed knows this great place and hes waiting for us!"  
"I never promised," Louis said, placing a hand on his hip. "Why did you tell him I was going? And I thought something was wrong, you called and texted a lo-"  
"Doesn't matter, you. Home. Now. We'll go out and get some drinks, come on, man! You totally need this. Plus you haven't eaten dinner and you should be comin' back anyways."  
"You're not my mom," Louis sighed.  
He looked back at the man, who had picked up his Shakespeare book and invested himself in it.  
"Look, I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"  
Niall snorts, "Hurry up, mate!"  
Louis hung up after that.  
"Sorry, was my roommate," Louis said sheepishly pointing at his phone and then picking up his backpack. "I better be off, uh, guess I got plans tonight."  
The man's lips curled into a smile as he set his book down, "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you..."  
Louis wanted to say something but choked on his words, and his face felt sweaty and he knew he was probably blushing red, but he cleared his throat and slipped his jacket on, "Yes, nice to meet you as well, I'm...Louis."

"Harry's the name."

They stood there, an awkward silence standing between the two of them, Louis' eyes looking up and down Harry.  
"I believe you said you were off,"He questioned, the smile still playing on his lips.  
"Right! Right," he put his books and computer into his backpack quickly and let it hang off his shoulder. "Silly me, uh. goodbye Harry."  
"Here," he stopped Louis with his hand, a small card in between two of his long fingers, they were covered in rings. "If you're ever interested in seeing a performance by me."  
Louis slipped the thin card from between his fingers and read it, "Club Z?" he asked looking up at him.  
"Its a very exquisite place, only the best performers preform, and we always have quite the audience," He winked at Louis before turning on his heel and heading for the door. "Bye, love," he called, waving a hand in the air as a goodbye without looking back, before leaving the cafe.  
Louis looked back down at the card, it was plain white and had the name, a phone number, and an address on it in a simple font, nothing else.  
He slipped the card into his wallet and left the cafe himself and walked back to the apartment where Niall was waiting.

"This night is gonna be wild!" Niall said standing on the living room couch as Louis stood in his bedroom changing into something more appropriate for a night out. He checked his hair in the mirror and fixed it til he was satisfied with the way it was set and headed out to where Niall had been jumping up and down in excitement.  
"Ready to go?" Niall grinned, like he has for the past half hour as Louis got himself ready.  
"This time I am ready," Louis smiled and gave the Irish boy a thumbs up.  
"Well, come on then, off we are!" Niall grabbed Louis by the wrist and dragged him out the door and into his car, starting it quickly so the two of them could get their party on.

Louis had to admit, he was pretty excited.


	2. looked like a diamond ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has the most amount of mention and such of sexual assault so pleaaase do not read if you will be triggered or feel uncomfortable!!
> 
> ALSOOOO this fanfic is LOOSELY based off the move The Birdcage, its honestly my favorite movie and you should totally watch it :)))

"Slow it down, Niall!" Louis shrieked as his roommate whipped the steering wheel to the left, driving out of their apartment parking lot. He gripped the edges of his seat to keep himself from toppling over, "You're gonna get us killed!"

They turned onto the road and Niall slowed down back to normal pace as Louis hit him upside the head, "I could call your mother for that behavior, have some common road safety."

Niall just laughed, like he did with almost everything said to him, it was like the world was the most hilarious, cheesy joke ever and he was enjoying every minute.

"Nah, mate," he said grinning. "I'm just excited, don't be such a downer. We haven't been out together in a while, this is going to be fun, Louis!"

Louis couldn't help but smil, "Yeah, you're right."

"As always."

"Shut up," Louis pushed Niall's arm playfully.

 

\--

The two of them arrived at a small pub in the middle of downtown, it was old, musty and full of smoke but they always somehow got the busiest crowds when the night was good. And it was a good night.

They pushed through people of different ages until they got up to the bar.

"Niall!" A rough voice said coming towards the two of them.

"Ed!" Niall almost screamed back, the two of them clasped hands and shook them violently, grinning ear to ear.

"Good to see you again, mate. And Louis, my god, I haven't seen you in weeks! Months even!" He then took Louis' hand to shake.

"Been busy, but it's good to be back," Louis' admitted.

"Here," Ed ordered up two glasses from the bartender, who filled them to the brim with beer and Niall made a squeal of happiness. "First rounds on me, lads."

"You are a legend," Niall cheered before taking the glass and starting to down the entire contents.

Louis just took small sips, something bugged him about tonight, it bugged him knowing he still had stuff to work on sitting at home untouched, the thought burned in the back of his mind every time he was away from it.

"You alright, Louis?" Ed leaned his elbows back onto the wooden counter.

Louis snapped out of his thoughts and looked to him, "Yeah, course, just distracted a bit is all, school on my mind."

Niall and Ed shared a chuckle, "Better down that drink, mate. A few of those will for sure keep your thoughts clear of school."

They both watch Louis expectantly as the glass in is hand made his fingers grow colder.

He weighed the pros and cons, like he did before every decision he made. If he downed this and had a few more, would he do something stupid and end up somewhere crazy, causing him to miss time for studying tomorrow?

If he had this and a few more would he have an amazing night stress free and he's overthinking it.

"Fuck it," Louis shrugged, taking the drink in his hand to his lips taking as many gulps as it took to drain the cup. Ed and Niall cheered, a few drunks a couple steps away cheering as well, most likely not knowing why there was cheering in the first place. "Another, please."

\--

An hour in Louis felt wasted. He was being loud, wild, and mostly inappropriate. Niall had found a girl alone at the bar, she was just a simple kind of pretty, blonde, blue eyes. Typical for Niall, and Louis wasn't impressed. But Niall, since he was such a charmer, she was all over him in the span of just 10 minutes and they hadn't stopped flirting since.

Louis on the other hand had a tall, muscular type following him around and trying to keep his attention on him. He was alright with men being absolutely infatuated with him and begging him to grace them with his touch, Louis knew he was handsome, of course he loved it. But sometimes Louis thought about wanting a simpler kind of love, not a one night stand or, as Niall calls it, a "cum and go".

Drinking those couple beers and smoking things with strangers, however, made Louis forget about that 'something stable', an actual relationship with someone who loved him for him and not for his dick.

The bloke who had been following him was very large, unlike his brain. Louis laughed along with his attempts at jokes and horrible pickup lines, he even agreed to dance up against him when the music was good, but he was such an empty personality. As usual.

"You know," the nameless person spoke into Louis' ear, over the sound of the energy in the building. "We should get out of here, you and me."

Louis hummed casually, fingers trailing down the stranger's neck as he danced on top of the man, his eyes closing. He enjoyed teasing, "And do what, hmm?"

The man chuckled softly, whispering, "So I can see the perfect ass that's been turning me on all night."

Louis widened his eyes, drunken giggles escaping him, "Well, you don't have to ask me twice."

The man took Louis' hands in, he thought to himself he hadn't gotten off in a while, so why not? What's one night?

Nameless pulled Louis through the crowds of people to the front door. It was really late so the air was crisp and cold, before he was ushered into the man's vehicle on the passenger side where it kept the cold air outside. The guy fumbled with his keys and stuck it into the ignition and pulled out from in front of the pub and sped down the road, a little too fast for his taste. Then Louis' stomach turned and he was suddenly taken out of his dazed state.

"I left my phone back with my friend, I need to go back," Louis demanded.

The man didn't blink, eyes just focused on the road.

"Excuse me, get me the hell back to the pub, I left my phone."

Suddenly, Nameless jerked the car to the right and down between two buildings, Louis' felt himself shaking as the man came to an abrupt stop, toppling trashcans that sat there. Louis knew when he was in a bad situation, he fumbled for the door handle. Locked. He pulled on the door lock and pushed the door open and tripped out the door and onto the damp concrete.

Before he had the chance to get up himself, the man had already grabbed by the collar of his denim jacket, taking him backwards, the fabric of his clothes pulling against his neck, Louis choking for air. He felt his breathing return as the man pinned him down by the arms. Hard.

And all at once Louis didn't feel strong anymore. He had always been the one to punch a little harder, kick a little faster despite his height and general size, but he felt completely and utterly strained from any possible bit of strength he had left.

Louis tried to kick and squirm but this man was ripped and there was no progress being made.

"P-please, stop, I don't want this," Louis tried to sound tough and tried to be forceful but he ignored Louis' pleads.

He felt the man's hands tug at the button of his skinny jeans and Louis' started to sob, using whatever strength he had to try and push him off of himself, "No, no, no, please! Please stop, please stop!"

His lips trembled with every word he screamed and his eyes were so full of tears he couldn't see straight. His mind swirled with so many emotions, fear being the stronger one of them all. "P-please," he pushed against the man's chest. "God, please stop!"

Louis felt helpless, he felt so sick, so scared.

Until a metal door swung open, banging against the brick walls of the building next to them, a bright yellow-orange light illuminating the ally.

"Get your nasty ass hands off of him!" Aa unrecognizable and unique voice said.

Suddenly the man who had once been on top of Louis was shocked, off to the left of him, and Louis did what he could to scramble back as far as he could. "We're calling the cops!" A different, higher voice said and an item was thrown from the doorway, hitting Mr. Nameless. He quickly ran up to his car and tried to start it when four or five different people came out of the door, one started into a phone. The man, after several failed attempts, pulled out of the ally and drove off down the road. A can of hairspray sat where the man was hit.

Louis was shaken, his heart was racing and he didn't know where he was and he felt so weak, his eyes full of tears and throat aching with every breath.

"Oh, you poor kid," one of the many people who had come into the ally had said and made their way cautiously to Louis, their voice was welcoming, silky and soft.

He wiped his eyes quickly and made his way up off the concrete, trying to make out who had scared off his attacker, his legs felt numb from the weight of the man who had been over top him, "P-please, I'm-I don't...I don't know what to do." He was crying again and he hated himself for it, he scolded himself in his head for being so weak.

"Let us help, you, okay?" The voice ran in the back of his mind as if he had heard it somewhere else before, his head was in too many places tonight to care.

They stepped into view where Louis' could see them, and they held a comforting hand out to him.

They had a white robe on that was short in the front but long in the back and was lined with feathers on every edge of the fabric, their nails were painted black and fingers lined with rings of varying shapes and sizes.

And their face, well, their face was beautiful. Long, chocolate curls fell over their shoulders and their green eyes were lined with dark eyeliner and lashes beautifully long, lips a subtle pink.

They were familiar alright, and Louis couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Take my hand, theater boy," a reassuring smile formed on his lips. "Let us help you."

"I-I met you...I know you," He whispered, blinking back the tears, and just knowing him made Louis feel that much safer and he took Harry's hand willingly.

\--

"Get him a glass a water!"

"Maybe hes not thirsty!"

"Hes probably cold, get a blanket."

"Don't crowd him, you idiots!"

This isn't how Louis pictured his night going, shaking from fear, in a terrible cold sweat and surrounded by what he assumes are drag queens. Some are dressed wildly in sparkles, dresses and fantastic makeup, some simple or in robes. Some are young and some are old.

It's all a sight of bright clothes and jewelry that Louis can't keep his focus, his pounding headache not making it better. He's never felt so vulnerable than he did in the last 20 minutes, his cheeks are red and stained with tears previous and he's trying not to bring on a storm of other ones by thinking about the events.

The familiar one, the one he's been watching since he was taken inside, kneeled down in front of the velvet chair they sat him in. In his hands was a knit blanket that he fit around Louis and offered a warm smile.  
He thought about what Harry had said at the coffee shop..."preformer"

"Hey, Mr. Shakespeare," he said in a hush tone while scrambles of people sprayed hairspray and applied makeup behind him.

Louis pressed his lips into a weak smile as he tucked his legs up onto the chair and under the warmth of the blanket, "I have a name..."

"I know, Louis," he tilted his head to the side, curls falling down with the movement.

He breathed, "Thank you, Harry."

"You can't call me that here," he smiled, dimples popping. "For now, you can call me Jaxon Gold."

"Oh," Louis nodded, "Thank you, Jaxon."

"Jaxon, love, you're on in 10!" A man, dressed in a fitted tuxedo, dark hair slicked back, chimed strutting into the room. "Oh."

The rest of the people in the room shuffled out of the room with heads down, as if the presence of the man who walked in was a frightening one.

"Of course, Zayn," Jaxon stood to his feet, "Just stay here, I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" He said to Louis hands on his shoulders comfortingly.

"Okay," he said quietly, knowing the man at the doors eyes were on him.

Harry, or Jaxon, turned to the wall of mirrors and vanities and starting filing through his hair with his fingers when the man called Zayn stepped further into the room, clearing his throat.

"Jaxon," he forces a smile. "Who is...this? You know the rules..."

"Oh! No, its not-he's not that," his face grew flush. He pulled Zayn over and started to whisper in his ear. Louis shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked away, he bit his lip to stop it from trembling again.

"Louis," Zayn said. "If you need anything I'm in the room next door."

"Thank you," Louis said softly and genuinely thankful.

Zayn bowed then told Jaxon to hurry up before leaving the room to just the two of them.

It was quiet except the rustling of Jaxon moving the products on the vanity, which happened to be just as covered in feathers as his robe. His hair now braided into a crown and a feathery (surprise, feathers) headband sitting on top. He grabbed a pair of golden boots that sat beneath the vanity and slipped them on making his already tall stature even taller.

"Sit tight, Louis, I'll be back soon," Jaxon's grin literally seemed to light up the room because his teeth were pearly white. Louis was taken aback at the perfection that his teeth were that he sat there staring as Jaxon walked out the room, robe waving behind him with every step.  
He left the door open and with that Louis was alone in the dressing room.  
His eyes scanned the small, brick walled, room. To his left were two racks full of glittery, feather and leather outfits of different shapes and sizes. The vanities were stacked with makeup, hair products and tools and glitter. Glitter seemed to be a theme here because it was everywhere, he hadn't been there that long and glitter had already gotten stuck to his hands from who knows where.  
Louis look along the walls till he saw a clock.  
"12:40?" He groaned. He forgot about Niall and he still doesn't have his phone.  
He stands up off the chair and onto the red, soft carpet, which also happened to be speckled in glitter here and there.  
He pulled the blanket tighter around him and lifted it so it wasn't dragging on the ground and shakily walked out the door into a dimly lit hallway with a creaky wooden floor. If lively music and cheers weren't coming from somewhere in the distance Louis wouldn't doubt it for a bit he was somewhere haunted.  
Another door sat cracked open next to the one he came from, Zayn's office, he thought.  
"Um, Zayn?" Louis called quietly. He pushed lightly on the door and peeked inside. He widened his eyes at what he saw and stepped back against the wall on the opposite side. Zayn had been sat in a chair at his desk with another man atop him and that was enough for Louis to back off. He walked down the hall picking up his pace in case he'd been caught and followed the sound of music and cheering.  
At the end of the hall came a metal, spiral staircase.  
He made his way up it and onto a landing. To his left were two handsome, well-built, men at a podium lined with buttons and switches, one had a mic headset on and they were fully concentrated on the mechanics in front of them. To his right was a stage, backstage to be exact.  
Two people rushed to different sides of the curtains and looked at each other, on a count of 5 they ripped open the curtains and cheers erupted from the crowd outside. His eyes focused and Jaxon was center backstage, and the music had come to a slow. The man with a mic headset had walked past Louis without noticing him and slipped through the curtain.  
"Gentlemen, the act you've been waiting for all night...give a warm, loving welcome to the wonderful...the beautiful...Jaxon Gold!"  
The curtains slid open revealing Jaxon to the crowd, a single spotlight on him. He really shone, even from all the way over at the end of the stage Louis could tell he was shining, he was clearly the star of the show.  
Louis shuffled up to the edge of the curtain, peeking his face through it to watch what was happening.  
A song had started and Jaxon made his way down steps on the stage with grace, a smirk plastered on his face the entire time.

A familiar, and quite sexual song was the one he started to sing, his hands started traveling up his own body, Louis awkwardly tried not to stare.

His long legs striding across the stage as his voice filled the room, it was smooth as honey and sent chills down his spine as Louis had gripped the curtain straining to watch further.  
Jaxon stepped off stage, slipping off the robe he was wearing to reveal a white and gold outfit, of course with feathers and made his way to a table where four older men sat, dirty grins on their faces. It hit Louis just then what the hell was going on, why it didn't click earlier was out of his thoughts.  
Jaxon dragged a finger down from one of the men's shoulders and to the first button that was buttoned and pulled at it till it loosened, which was fast. He purred the lyrics as he seated himself on the man, and that was the point Louis felt uncomfortable watching.  
Jaxon grinded up against the man as he slipped dollar bills into Jaxon's outfit. Louis could feel his face burning as he watched him.  
"Hey!" Louis jumped around almost falling backwards onto stage, which would have been really embarrassing. The man with the headset mic was stood behind Louis. "Who are you and what are you doing back here? Guests aren't allowed backstage."  
"No, you see-wait, Im not, no listen, I was-" before he could continue he was interrupted by a deep voice.  
"Francis, he's fine. He's mine," it was Zayn.  
Mine? Louis thought.  
"Oh, my apologies, sir," Francis took a bow to Zayn and went back to the podium he worked at.  
"Catching a peek of the show I see?" He quirked an eyebrow, slipping his hands into his tailored pants pockets. Zayn was covered in jewelry and earrings, his suit was a dark navy blue and his eyes were dark, but he sent a playful smile.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble, I was looking for a phone to call my friend?" He said as a question hoping Zayn could lead him to one, he felt bad for leaving Niall without a trace.  
"My office has one, told you you could stop by if you needed anything. Here, come on," Zayn turned and beckoned for him to follow behind.  
You were a bit busy, Louis bit his tounge from saying it out loud.  
They went back down the stairs and hall and into Zayn's office. It was small but decked out with lights, plants, statues, bookshelves and...a man sitting in his chair.  
His feet were propped up on the desk and a flirty smile on his lips, "Zaynie, you're not cheatin' on me with him are you, love?"  
Zayn walked past Louis and behind the desk, placing a kiss on the other man's forehead, "Never in a million years would I leave you, Liam."  
The man, Liam, hopped up off the desk and in front of Zayn, pressing his lips to his cheek, then turned to Louis.  
"I'm Liam," he grinned, his arm snaking around Zayn's waist.  
"Louis," he greets.  
"Here, we've got a phone you can use," Zayn pushed it towards the end of the desk. "We'll step out to give you some privacy."  
The two lovers exited the room and Louis walked to the phone.  
He dialed Niall's number and let it ring.  
"Straight to goddamn voice mail," he huffed. He tried again.  
"Hell...o?" Niall's croaking, irish voice said through the phone.  
"Niall!" Louis shrieked. "Niall, thank god, Niall, hello."  
"Louis?! Where the hell are you? What's happened?"  
"I got..." he sighed. "I'll tell you when I'm home, can you com-"  
"Louis, I swear to god, you can't just leave like that, I called you like 10 times and left you, like...a million texts! What happened to you?"  
Louis felt like shit, "Niall, I'm sorry, there was this guy, I left with him-" Louis choked.  
"Fucking 'ell, Lou, a guy? You gotta tell me so I'm not pissin myself worried you got kidnapped, I thought something serious happened. Ugh, yeah, talk to me when you're home."  
"No, Niall! Wait, please, I need you to-" Niall hung up.  
Louis dialed again, no answer.  
He did it 3 more times before he gave up. He started to shake with the sobs he tried to hold back.  
"Louis, is everything...Oh god, you poor boy," Zayn rushed in next to him and took the phone out of his hands, placing it back on the desk before sitting Louis down and hushing him soothingly.  
"I don't know how," Louis stopped to breath and wipe his eyes. "How to get back home and I don't...I don't know what to do."  
"We'll figure it out, I'll get you a chauffeur, you'll get home, promise."  
Louis nodded, but his lip was trembling and he felt like such an idiot. He was crying in front of a stranger who had helped him out, he just watched a man he flirted with in a coffee shop grind on an old man, Niall had gotten pissed at Louis for a reason he didn't fully understand and he constantly told himself he let himself be attacked. He shook with every sob and he hated it. He wanted deeply to be in his bed, to be home with a cuppa and forget about everything that happened because he felt so scared.  
"Zayn, Liam said-" Jaxon walked in on Louis crying again. Great. "Oh, babe." He walked over to Louis and took his hand and gripped it tightly.  
"I'm so sorry," Louis breathed out. "I'm such a mess, I never meant for all this to happen, I was so stupid, I really need to go, I'm sorry."  
"No, love, don't treat yourself like that," Jaxon said standing up but still keeping Louis' hand in his. "Let me take him home." He said to Zayn.  
Zayn stood as well, his face showing he was thinking about it, "Alright, but you're on again in fifty, don't take too long."  
Zayn reassured Louis with a smile once again and then left it up to Jaxon to stay with him. Louis stood up and held onto Jaxon's hand tightly, his hands were so small compared to his. He felt safe in them.  
"Let's get you home, theater boy," he said, brushing away any stray tears on his cheeks and walked him out of Zayn's office.  
"Wait here," Jaxon said rushing into the dressing room and came out holding two coats, one he handed to Louis to out on.  
He slipped it on and instantly felt warmer, it was long and black with gold buttons lining it and it was much bigger on him than it would be on Jaxon.  
He, without asking, took his hand, and pressed his body against the curly haired man who willingly stayed close.  
Jaxon led them both back up the spiral stairs and towards to two men at the podium, next to them was a door Louis hadn't noticed before. They walked through it and it took them both outside onto a landing where they continued down stairs to a parking lot.  
Jaxon walked them to a car that was a bit old and rusted, but better than Louis could afford.  
Jaxon opened the door and everything for Louis, but he felt his heart drop and panic settled in.  
Jaxon must have noticed cause he let go of Louis' hand and frowned, "I don't have to take you, I can get you a cab if you feel more comfortable."  
Louis shook his head, "Its okay...I want you to." He felt safer with Jaxon's offer.  
"If at any point you want me to stop early for you, just...just say, okay?"  
Louis nodded, humming his reply.  
He entered Jaxon's car one foot at a time and settled back into the seat, closing the door. Jaxon climbed in after and started the vehicle, warm air already starting to spill out the A/C. His vehicle smelled like vanilla which calmed Louis' nerves a bit since he has his own vanilla candle at home he's obsessed with, which Niall complains is 'too strong' for his nose.  
They pulled out of the parking lot and Jaxon handed Louis his GPS, "Here, just put in your address."  
Louis tapped on the screen Niall and his apartment complex and set it on the dashboard.  
It chimed in with directions and Jaxon followed them, and the more familiar buildings he saw the safer Louis felt with Jaxon.

They stayed quiet the entire drive until they pulled into the apartment complex driveway. Jaxon popped out the car quickly and opened Louis' door for him, helping him out of it.  
"Walk me in," Louis spurt out. "Please?"  
Jaxon just nodded and Louis took hold of his arm and they made their way inside.  
"My roommate is home, so I won't be alone," Louis shared, though he's not sure why, or if Jaxon would even care.  
"Good."  
They make their way up the elevator and down the hall to his apartment and Louis stops at the door, "I don't have the key, fuck." he mumbles to himself. He knocks on the door, a bit loud in case Niall was sleeping. He heard rustling from inside and silently thanked the Lord.  
Niall ripped the door open, and gave Louis a grumpy look.  
"Niall, thank god," he ran into him and wrapped his arms around him, he felt his eyes tear up.  
"Bloody hell, mate, what happened to you? When did you get huggy?" Niall chuckled a bit.  
Louis was glad Niall wasn't totally pissed off. He watched Niall's gaze turn to Jaxon who had been standing with his arms behind his back and looking down at the ground.  
"You did not just bring your fuck buddy back here," Niall whispered in almost whined. "We had a rule."  
"No, no no no," Louis shook his head. "Look, things happened earlier...bad things and," Niall's expression changed as if he could tell what he was insinuating. "And Jaxon here," Louis pulled him closer by the hand. "He and his friends helped me and, and-" Niall cut him off with a hug this time and Louis soaked it in.  
"I'm so sorry, Lou," Niall said quietly, he pulled away from Louis and turned to Jaxon. "Thank you, a lot."  
Louis wiped his eyes from tears and giggled to himself when Niall looked Jaxon up and down, clearly confused with his outfit, but let it slide without comment.  
"I should be off then," Jaxon said after shaking Niall's hand.  
"Thank you, again, really," Louis said taking Jaxon into a hug now.  
"Of course, theater boy," he kissed Louis on the forehead and smiled at him before he nodded his head in goodbye to the two of them and left into the elevator.  
Louis sniffed and hugged Niall again before heading into their apartment and settling himself on the sofa, and already closing his eyes. He felt even safer now.  
"Here," Niall handed him a blanket when Louis realized he was still wearing the coat Jaxon let him borrow.  
"I'll talk in the morning," Louis promised, slipping his shoes off and curling up under the blanket he was given. Niall just nodded, understanding and grabbed a blanket for himself to sleep with on the couch, Louis smiled, glad Niall was staying out in the living room with him instead of going in their beds. It made Louis feel safe. Safe.  
Louis felt safe with Jaxon, Harry, just as he felt safe here with Niall he's known for years. And he fell asleep to that thought instead of ones he was scared to dream about.


	3. i wont let you go this way now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall ok im so bad at updating please forgive me  
> this ones hopefully enjoyable   
> i know theyre short and my writings kind of shitty but im really just wanting to get the story going so bear with me if theres any mistakes or messups
> 
> ily guys!!!!!  
> please comment feedback and such and please do kudos if you can it rlly helps <3

The next couple days were spent in their apartment aside from the times he had classes on campus, Niall would even help Louis through his assignments and help him study which brought a weight off his shoulders when he finally submitted one of his final papers on Thursday.

It was Friday now and he had to finish his last and final assignment by Monday, but Louis was on such a high of hope from passing his latest tests in the last few days he wasn't worried.

Niall was out getting the two of them takeout for lunch when Louis decided to take a break by tossing his books onto the ground and collapsing on the sofa. He flipped on the television to the football game today and propped his feet on the coffee table in front of him.  
Niall busted through the door, Chinese takeout boxes in hand, "Who wants Chinese?" he howled lifting the food into the air.  
They sat on the couch together and ate straight out of the boxes, talking about the game and whatever dumb things popped into their head, time passed quickly.  
"I should probably finish this," Louis said, kicking the books around on the floor.  
"Want any help?" Niall offered.  
"Nah, but I think I'd like some fresh air for this, my head is starting to kill me."  
"What do you have in mind?" Niall said, tossing his Chinese food box onto the coffee table.  
"Anywhere but here," Louis did the same.  
They jumped off the couch and put on their coats, Louis grabbing his books, and left the apartment.

\- -

After complaining about where to go, they both decided on a bookstore that had a café, it was small and only few people were roaming around so it was nice and quiet.  
Louis set up his books and laptop and sat in the corner at a table with Niall and got to work.  
Niall shifted uncomfortably in his seat, tapping his fingers on the table and looking around the store with bored eyes.  
"You don't have to sit here and watch me," Louis laughed. "Go read a book or something."  
He grinned at Louis, "If you need anything, holler." He got up out of his seat and went straight to the graphic novel section. 'Of course, the comic books' Louis thought, shaking his head with a grin.

It went like that for a while, Niall sitting on the bookstore ground reading mounds of comic books while Louis studied, Niall occasionally coming over to tell him 'I'm totally buying these' and showing him the latest super hero comic book everyones been begging him to read  
The bell for the bookstore door rung, Louis' focus easily slipping from his work to the door every time it did, like he was looking for something to distract himself from actually finishing his work. He was shocked to see who stepped in.

"Har-Jaxon?" Louis called from his table, he felt himself begin to grin.

Jaxon turn wildly, eyes a bit wide, but his expression changed when he locked eyes with Louis.  
"Louis," he said stepping over to his table. He was wearing tight, really tight, pants and a loose button up shirt, one similar to the one he wore when they first met. His hair was thrown into a bun. "Its so good to see you."   
Louis nodded and motioned for him to sit down, "You too, Jaxon."  
"No, no, call me Harry."  
Louis paused, "Wait so-"  
Harry, just laughed into his hand, "Jaxon is my...stage name."  
He'd totally forgotten about the things he saw him do back at the club. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Oh. Right."   
They sat in awkward silence and Louis fiddled with his pencil.  
"What are you doing here, anyway?" Louis broke the silence with his question.   
"I came to read."  
"Right," he mentally punched himself, why else would you be at a bookstore?  
"Louis, look what I found, this shit is the coolest!" Niall said jogging up to the café table holding a stack of books in his hands. "Oh! Jaxon, hey!"  
Harry shared a smile to Niall and glanced at Louis.  
"Right, um, I'm gonna look around for a bit," he pushed his papers and books into his backpack, along with his laptop. He slung it on his shoulder and got up.  
"I'm gonna go buy these," Niall said excitedly, walking over the counter to pay.  
Harry followed Louis without question and they looked through the books silently, but he couldn't help but sneak glances, he couldn't deny he looked very lovely when his hair was pulled up and out of his face.   
Harry was bending over with his arms behind his back, face focused on the bookshelf in front of him with his nose scrunched up, Louis watched him carefully, a look of fond as he walked down the aisle of books when-

CRASH!

Louis bumped into one of the smaller, spinning bookcases and knocked it onto the floor and fell flat on his bum. People around him jumped in surprise but walked around him, Harry on the other hand was giggling like crazy as he ran over to help him up. Louis took the hand Harry held out for him to grab and got pulled up.  
"God, I'm so clumsy," Louis covered his face in his hands, knowing he was probably beet red. He knelt down and started picking up the books and lifting the shelf back up, Harry knelt next to him and helped him clean up.  
"Its okay," Harry was still recovering from his giggle fit because he still had a dopey grin on his face.  
They finished cleaning up and Louis was about to thank Harry but he saw him frozen holding an opened book in his hands.   
Louis leaned down to read the cover of the book, "Dream World Destinations?"  
"Yeah," he breathed out in absolute wonder.  
Louis came around and looked at the pictures on the pages, the Sydney Opera House on one and the Leaning Tower of Pisa on the other. Harry kept flipping through the pages, eyes glued to every single one of the worlds greatest destination spots  
"You want to travel?" Louis asked, looking up at him.  
"Yeah," Harry said again, taking his eyes off the book to look at him. "Its been a dream for..well forever. But, haven't quite finished that dream yet," He closed the book and set it back on the bookshelf they had cleaned up earlier. He seemed to frown.  
"Whats stoppin' you?"   
Harry just laughed to himself, "Moneys a problem. I can barely pay for groceries, let alone a ticket to another country. Besides, I've got a job here," He definitely frowned.  
"Just because you can't now, doesn't mean you wont in the future," he tried to reassure.  
"Yeah, yeah," Harry looked down at his hands and just started to play with the rings on his fingers.  
Louis looked at his phone clock, it read 5:32, Niall would expect to eat in an hour, he calculated time and distance in his head as we watched Harry's eyes look over the different world books.  
"Hey," he placed a hand on Harry's arm. "Can I take you somewhere?"  
Harry looked up at him, a bit confused, "Where to?"  
"Uh, its a secret...?"  
Harry pressed his lips together but then smiled, "Sure, but, I have to be at the club by 11..."  
"It won't take that long, promise," he pulled on Harry's coat sleeve and pulled him to the front of the store, Niall stood at the door waiting for them. "Niall, me and Harry are going somewhere, I'll be back at the apartment in like, an hour."  
"Wait, where are you-Who's Harry?" Niall called from the store, but they were already on their way out the door and onto the sidewalk, Louis turned and waved without reply.

Despite Harry's questioning, Louis refused to tell him where they were headed.  
It wasn't long before Louis started up the trail to the front of his college campus, and Harry stopped, "You're taking me to college?"  
"Yes, well, just...you'll see."

Louis kept his grip on Harry's coat sleeve and started to lightly skip his way down the gravel trail until the arrived at a large building with a sign in the front that read, "Hall Cross Academy Library".  
"We were just at a bookstore, Lou," Harry said, questioning Louis' motives.  
"Trust me on this, it'll be awesome," Louis pulled him to the large white doors in the front and entered.   
It was a dimly lit library but there were miles it seemed of bookshelves, high and low. Computer desks were near the center of the room and students were scattered throughout the area, and Louis stood proudly.  
"Woah," Harry whispered.  
"I know, but there's something else here you have to see."  
Louis took off forward, glancing back to see if Harry was following suit and smiled as he watched Harry's eyes take in the mass amount of library. At the back of the room Louis stopped at the wall and held his hands up, "Ta-da!"  
He looked over to Harry and saw him bite his lip, "Love, this is a just wall."  
Louis laughed, "No, no, touch it."  
"What?"  
"Touch the wall."  
"Just... touch the wall?"  
"Yes!"  
"...Louis."  
"Harry, just touch the wall!"  
"Are you on something?"  
Louis rolled his eyes and laughed, "No, Harry, just touch the wall."  
"If you insist."  
Louis watched as Harry stood in front of the wall, he gave him a look before touching it with one finger. After that the entire wall lit up.

//A/N Heyyy if you wanna know the inspiration for this wall thing, google the 'Cleveland Art Museum Collection Wall' and look at the pictures :)//

Harry stepped back next to Louis.  
"No look," Louis stepped forward and touched the wall again.  
Along the entire wall pictures appeared on the screen compiled into different subjects, objects, people, and places. Louis tapped away, he selected places which opened hundreds of different pictures of places all over the world, the categories now separated into countries. Louis turned to look at Harry and his eyes were lit up, staring at the wall.  
"Pick one," Louis urged, pulling Harry closer.  
He watched Harry hover his hand over the screen of the wall and select one, Germany, the entire wall changed into the photos of the country he chose, "Its like we're there," Harry whispered as he watched in amazement, the slideshow changing every few seconds  
Harry turned around and walked away and Louis blinked, "Wait, Harry wh-"  
Harry had grabbed a chair and sat it front of the wall, so Louis went and did the same.  
And so they sat and tapped and Louis watched Harry's reactions and his eyes widen every time he selected another picture.

Soon they found themselves looking at pictures of rain forests and deserts, jungles and oceans, completely carried away but care-free, they laughed and poked fun.  
The Louis' phone buzzed with a text from Niall.  
N: Where are you??

Louis forgotten about Niall, again.

L: I might be out longer than expected, just eat dinner w/o me x  
Louis slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket and refocused back on Harry who had found a picture of a bunch of flamingos.

"A group of flamingos is called a Flamboyance," Harry whispered, but continued to cycle through pictures.

\- -

The library was five minutes from closing when they had finally left and the day had turned to a cold chill.  
It was about 9 o'clock and Louis hadn't meant to stay out that long with Harry but they'd gotten so caught up and carried away in each others presence.  
"What made you want to travel?" Louis asked as he rubbed his hands together for warmth as they walked out of the library.  
"My mum traveled a lot," He hesitated. "She did it to get away from stuff, thought why couldn't I?"  
Louis just nodded in understanding, he himself feeling the same.  
"I've got to be going, I'm needed at work at 11 but I should get there early just to be safe," Harry said throwing the hood up on his coat and burying his hands in his pockets to keep the cold out. "Plus, uh, I forgot to eat."  
"Oh, okay," Louis offered a smile. "Yeah, you better eat."  
"Hey," he said. "Thanks for taking me here, that was...really sweet of you."  
Louis' cheeks grew warm, "Of course, my pleasure."  
Harry stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek before leaving down the stairs and off campus grounds.  
"Wait!" he burst out and ran over to Harry. "I still have your coat from last week at my apartment."  
"Keep it," Harry shrugged. "Like a little gift from me."  
"Oh, t-thank you," Louis started to stutter, from the cold or nervousness he couldn't tell. His heart rate picked up.  
"Any time, theater boy," and Harry strutted off.

\- -

Louis got back to the apartment at about nine thirty to find Niall asleep on the couch with a box of their leftovers next to him. Louis took off his jacket and hung it up next to the one Harry had given him. He looked to Niall to see if he was awake and then grabbed Harry's coat off the hanger and put it on.

He grinned to himself as he wore it, it was just as soft and welcoming the last time he wore it. He reached into the pockets, but to his surprise felt something inside. He slipped his hand out with the item, it was a letter with cursive writing on the front that read 'To Dearest Harry, Open Immediately.' He turned the letter around in his hand and it hadn't been opened yet. Louis frowned, and gave Niall another glance. Fast asleep.  
He reopened the apartment door and back into the harsh weather and took Niall's car to the club.

He pulled up to the front, which he never got to see the night he did come on complete accident. In large, curly red letters, a sign read Club Z.   
The building looked like it used to be home to an old theater, it was old and deteriorating but it gave it this weird, sexy night life, spooky charm.   
He walked through the revolving door in the front. The lobby area was simply decorated, mosaic floors and velvet curtains draping walls and simple plants around. A bar to the left and seating to the right, the room was empty except a few men in waiter outfits reading over a clipboard, some cleaning the bar. Large doors were at the other end of the hall with a sign above it saying "Welcome to the show".   
Louis made his way through them and found himself in the theater room.  
The beautiful tables were set up all around and were lit with candles and decorated with rose petals and glitter.   
It was eerily silent as he shuffled his way between the tables and to the front of the stage.   
"Hello?" Louis yelled out.   
"Get out of my face!" He heard someone yell.   
"Zayn?" Louis said too quietly.   
"You're such a mess, stop crying! You're lucky I even let you star this damn show for as long as you did, get out."  
Suddenly Harry stumbled through the curtain backwards with a hand to his mouth, then fell to his knees.  
He was wearing his white robe again but his hair was a mess and looked completely disheveled. He started to sob.  
"Harry? Are you okay?" Louis threw himself onto the stage and up next to him.  
"Louis!" Harry whipped around and wiped his eyes dry quickly, but his cheeks were stained with makeup and his face was red from crying. "Oh, god, you aren't supposed to be here, I-I'm a mess, lemme go fix myself up, just-"  
"Woah, woah, woah, calm down, its okay. Harry, its okay," Louis crouched down next to Harry who took a shaky breath. "Whats happened? Why are you crying?"  
Harry shook his head, "No, Louis, nothing. Its fine," he wiped his eyes again, the makeup he was wearing rubbing off onto his hands, leaving black smears on his cheeks. "What are you doing here, I told you you could keep the coat."  
Louis looked down, forgetting he was even wearing it, "Oh, no. I found this in the pocket, it seemed pretty important."  
He pulled out the envelope and handed to Harry who took it with trembling hands.  
"Thank you," he whispered, sniffling. "Though it doesn't matter anymore."  
"Hey," Louis rest his hand on Harry's cheek and wiped off some of the makeup smeared on his cheeks. "Its okay."  
The curtain was ripped back and Zayn was standing there, pure rage in his expression.  
"What's he doing here?" the words came out like knives, Harry shaking to stand up and putting his hands up as if he was protecting himself from them.   
"I left something with him, he brought it back, that's it," Harry's voice was pleading.  
"I was just about to leave," Louis spoke up.   
"Good, guests are entering in 20, get yourself cleaned up," was all Zayn said before leaving back behind the curtain.  
Harry let out another sob and pressed his hands to his eyes, trying to make himself stop.   
"I'm sorry, okay, I need to go," Harry started for the curtain but Louis grabbed his wrist before he took another step.  
"Harry, is everything okay?" He went from holding his wrist to holding his hand, squeezing it tighter.  
"I can't talk about-I mean, its fine. Really," he smiled weakly. "I really must go, okay? Don't worry about me."  
Louis fitted his lips to a firm line but nodded, "Wait." He felt in his pockets for a piece of paper and pulled out a pen and scribbled onto it. "If you...wanna talk or you need anything," he took Harry's hand and placed the crinkled paper into Harry's hand.   
Before he could reply Louis got up on his tip-toes kissed him on the cheek, one last reassuring smile before he jogged off the stage and through the large doors.  
When he made it to the lobby people had gathered, lots of men in suits and probably rich with money, and they were all looking at him.  
He kept his head down and pushed through the people in the way to the door, he heard one of them whistle his way.   
"Excuse me?" he said turning his head back.   
"Will we be seeing you during the show?" one growled, as he passed by.  
"No you will not," he made it to the door. "And that's a damn good thing," he said once he was outside. He hopped into Niall's car and started it up before driving off.  
The whole way home he thought of Harry, and the tone Zayn was using on him, how he seemed so scared.  
He then thought about the men in the lobby. What disrespect, he thought. Then he frowned.  
Harry, and all the people there, must get treated the exact same way by those guys, and that's their everyday job. He wonders what Harry goes through and ends up worrying about him just like he told him not to.

 

It'd been a few says since Louis stopped to see Harry. After handing him a scribbled old receipt with his phone number written on it he'd hoped he would receive a call or a text from the curly one at some point but there was no such luck and he was worried something had happened to him.

On the other hand the holidays were coming up, which Louis could care less for, Niall on the other hand was excited cause he was leaving to Ireland in a few days to be with his family for a few weeks which meant Louis' would be spending them alone.  
His family had always been there for him until a few years ago, his dad had left his mom and after that they all started to slip away from each other, fighting got worse and to top it off Louis came out to them all which caused major drama from his mom and his dad stopped talking to him.   
Louis didn't like to dwell on it often.

"Mate, what are you waiting for on that phone, you're eyes have been basically glued to it," Niall jested, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl between them both and dumping in his mouth.  
They had sat down to watch an action film Niall had been begging Louis' to watch with him, he gave in only because it meant Niall bought the snacks and he got to eat them.  
"I'm actually not sure," he laughed. "Whatever, doesn't matter."  
"Whatever you say."

Louis fell asleep.

He didn't mean to, especially when he knew Niall said he had to re-watch the movie again sometime with him if he did.

"Sorry, I guess it was just soooo boring," he teased, wiping the tiredness out of his eyes.  
"It got really good! You missed out. Oh, and" Niall tossed his phone at him. "You're phone kept buzzin' off."  
Louis picked up his phone and unlocked it. He had a few missed calls from his mom, as usual, he frowned.   
Then an unknown text.

?: Louis? It's Harry. x

He immediately jumped off the couch and ran down the hall to his bedroom. He fell onto his bed a stupid grin plastered on his face as he held the phone in front of him and sent him a reply.

L: Harryy hey glad you texted :) whats up?

He felt like a teenager waiting for his high school crush to text him back and ask him to the dance, he had a fluttering in his stomach and couldn't get rid of his smile.

H: Do you think you could help me out..?

Louis typed back.

L: Yeah, what do you need?

H: Come by the club?

L: Sure :)

H: Thank you, Louis. x

Louis left his bed and into the living room again.   
"Niall, I'm out," He pulled his jacket off the hanger and put it on, then his knit beanie.  
"Out to where? Can I come?" Niall asked, climbing over the back of the couch and to the door.  
"Er, well...I'm going to see Harry, he needs help with something," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"Harry?"  
Louis blinked, "Oh! Jaxon is...Harry. Its hard to explain, I'll tell you later, I've got to go."  
"Oh, cool, I should pack for my trip back home anyway, don't get into too much trouble."  
He shot Niall a cheeky grin and left the apartment, closing the door behind him.

\- -

When he arrived Harry was stood at the side of the building, wrapping himself in a coat. Louis parked and walked up to Harry, keeping his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
"Hey, Harry," Louis chirped, taking a stand in front of him. He looked up at him, but his cheeks were red, eyes watery and bloodshot. "What is it? Are you alright?"  
"Thanks for coming," His voice was hoarse, ignoring Louis' question. "Could you just...follow me up the stairs? I'll explain inside, its kind of cold." He sniffled.  
"Yeah, of course," he breathed out, cold air escaping his lips. "Don't wanna freeze."

Harry led him to the side of the building and to the metal stairs they came down the first night, climbing them past the door they came through last time and up to the top, where another door sat. Louis watched as Harry fumbled with keys he pulled out of his pocket, pushing it into the door and opening it.  
"Harry's home!" A few voices from inside yelled, the sound of feet running along the floor could be heard as the two of them walked in. Louis stood close to Harry, unsure of what was happening.   
Inside was quaint, it had hardwood flooring that was covered in multiple oriental rugs in different colors and shapes, and the only light coming through was through two windows on the opposite side of the room which were covered with curtains full of beads, leaving odd shadows on the floor. Seating filled the room, the chairs and sofas didn't match and were different patterns and clothes were thrown everywhere imaginable.  
A fireplace was roaring in the corner where two men sat together, turning to see the two of them enter. Another group of people came out from a hall to their right, some were mid makeup routine, some were in the midst of dressing themselves, Louis felt the need to avert his eyes.  
"Harry, oh!" One of the guys, he seemed only slightly older than Louis, came and embraced Harry in a tight hug.  
Louis watched them interact.  
"I'm so, so sorry, love," the man said, pulling away from Harry but keeping his hands tight on his shoulders.  
"Its alright, I'll be fine," Harry forced a smile, Louis watched and noticed his dimples didn't show.  
The man eyed Louis, "Who...did you bring here?"  
"This is Louis," Harry turned around and took Louis' arm, pulling him closer.  
Louis put out his hand for the older man to shake.  
"Louis, this is Char," Harry introduced. "Louis came over to help."  
"That's very sweet of you," he aimed his words to Louis. "And hes not bad looking. Those cheekbones, his lashes..."  
Louis blinked, his face flushing, "Uh...thanks, I think."  
Harry held a hand over his eyes, embarrassed. The guys behind Char had their eyes on Louis as well, whispering and sending him flirty eyes.   
"Right, we'll be in my room, we'll talk when we're done, okay?" Harry pulled on Louis' arm, pulling him through the group of guys and down the hall to the room at the end.  
When they entered, Harry went to the bed.  
"Sorry about them," Harry murmured.  
"What's going on?" Louis walked next to Harry at his bed and put his arms behind his own back respectfully. "Is everything alright?"  
Harry moved quickly, like he was looking for a distraction, he pulled out a leather suitcase from underneath his bed, dusting it off to reveal old stamps and stickers, and a worn out name.  
"I'm...I was fired and so now I have to leave, so I was hoping you'd help me pack up my stuff, it won't be that long." his words were rushed out of his mouth.  
"Woah, wait, what? How were you fired? Where are you leaving to?" Louis questions were just as quick.  
Harry trembled, hands shaking to unlatch the suitcase his fingers seeming to miss it.   
Louis rest a hand on his shaking hands and pulled them away, he opened it for him and then turned Harry towards him, "Hey, tell me what's going on?"  
Harry took a deep breath, then another, "When Zayn hired me, and all the others you saw earlier, he let us stay and live up here, free of charge as long as we did our job and stuck to the rules he set. The rules, well, I broke one and I'm not going into detail because it was...stupid. But whatever. Zayn's pissed but I should've seen it coming, I made a mistake."  
Louis' heart hurt for him, "Where are you gonna live? What are you going to do?"  
"Well, I'll go simplistic, cut down on my possessions and move into my car," he tried for a lighthearted tone but failed.  
"Harry, no, that's not a good way to go about this," Louis worried, he put his hand comfortingly on Harry's arm and looked up at him. The light from his window shone on his skin, he looked like he was glowing and his eyes seemed even greener than before, staring into his. His curls were tumbled over his shoulders and into his face and he looked so sad and Louis wanted to do anything in his power to make him smile, a real one with his dimples showing. Louis tucked a loose curl behind his ear.  
"I won't be living in the car forever, I'll find a job, I'll get one, why are you so worried about me?" he spoke softly, reacting to Louis' gesture by leaning into his touch.  
"You looked out for me," he replied simply. "I just...wanna look out for you too."  
"That's really sweet," Harry mumbled looked down at his feet. "You're really, really sweet."

Louis nodded, but quickly cleared his throat and removed the hand from Harry's hair, "So, uh, what do you need me to do?"

Harry looked a Louis with a bit of fluster but ran is fingers full of rings through his hair, "Right, um..." he did a full twirl to look around his room. "I guess we'll start over here."


End file.
